forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tongues
| type = | school5e = Divination | domains5e = | circles5e = | oaths5e = | patrons5e = | traditions5e = | level5e = | type5e = | refs5e = | feature4e = | keywords4e = | level4e = | type4e = | category4e = | skill4e = | refs4e = | school3e = Divination | domains3e = Herald | descriptors3e = | level3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = true | school2e = Alteration Universal (province) Mentalism, Variation | spheres2e = All,This spell was moved from the Divination sphere to the All sphere by the Player's Option: Spells & Magic. See page 186. Divination | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = true | school1e = Alteration | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Tongues was a divination or alteration spell that allowed the caster or a touched creature to speak and understand additional languages. The alteration version was reversible, called babble, and could confuse all verbal communication in an area.The 2nd edition made some adjustments to this spell that were contradictory and confusing. The area of effect for the divine version was changed from a 30 ft (9.1 m) radius circle to the caster, which makes no sense when reversing this spell. Effects The divination version of tongues was much improved over the alteration version because it could be bestowed on another creature, had greater range, and lasted 10 minutes per level of the caster, but it was not reversible. The alteration version had a divine and an arcane variation that differed only in duration: the divine variation lasted 10 minutes whereas the arcane variation lasted one minute per level of the caster. The area of effect for the alteration version was a circle of 30 ft (9.1 m) radius centered on the caster, whereas the divination spell allowed the subject to communicate as far as his or her voice could carry. The subject of tongues could only speak one language at a time but could understand other languages, therefore the subject could act as an interpreter but could not address a diverse crowd and be understood by all. This spell only allowed communication with intelligent creatures with the ability to speak; it did not otherwise bias creatures with respect to the subject. When cast in reverse, babble canceled the tongues spell or confused all verbal communication in the area of effect, even between those that shared a common language. Components The divine versions of this spell required only verbal and somatic components. The arcane versions also required a small clay model of a ziggurat,Historically, the Tower of Babel was thought to have been a ziggurat. which shattered when the verbal component was pronounced. History The spell was attributed to Netherese arcanist Dace in and was originally called Dace's tongue forms. It was also one of the spells available from the Balance of Belaros, a holy relic of Tyr. Appendix See Also * Comprehend languages * Speak with dead * Speak with monsters * Speak with plants * Stone tell Notes References Category:Divination spells Category:Alteration spells Category:Reversible spells Category:Universal (province) Category:Mentalisms Category:Variations Category:Dace's spells Category:Kara-Turan spells